


Haunted House

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haunted House, Multi, muggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Draco, Hermione, and Harry get trapped in a muggle haunted house.





	Haunted House

“I can’t believe we’re stuck in a bloody Muggle haunted house.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco’s dramatic antics. “Would you relax? They’ll let us out in a minute, it’s just a minor electrical issue.”

“It’s very creepy,” Harry mentioned, shuddering. 

Draco looked around and then shrugged. “Still better than Grimmauld Place.”

Harry sent him a death glare while Hermione snorted. 

“Well, looks like we have some time to kill. What do you want to do?“ 

Harry smiled suggestively and Hermione blushed. “Harry!" 

"Who would have thought that Potter was such a pervert?” Draco said, a devilish smirk on his lips. 

“Right.” Harry stepped closer to him. “Like you wouldn’t do it.”

Draco turned to face Harry, their noses inches apart. “Maybe. If you dared me to do it.”

“Are you daring me to dare you to do it?” Harry’s eyes flickered to Draco’s lips and Hermione knew them well enough to know what was going to happen next. 

“Boys,” she called, stepping in between them. “I don’t think we actually have enough time for that.”

“So what do you suggest?" 

-

"No, no, no!” Harry said from his spot on the floor. “The correct answer is clearly to fuck Cedric, marry Fleur, and kill Viktor,” he argued like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Draco shook his head. “That’s because you fancied Cedric. Though, I can’t decide if i would kill him or Fleur, but definitely not Krum!”

“For the record, let me just express one more time how inappropriate this is,” Hermione said, earning an eye-roll from Draco. “But he’s right, how can you kill Viktor?”

Draco smiled triumphantly and was about to gloat before Harry interrupted.

“Okay, alright. How about Pansy, Theo, and Blaise?" 

"Now, this is inappropriate,” Draco complained.

“Fuck Pansy, marry Theo, and too bad for Blaise.” Hermione shrugged while the other two stared at her.

“What?” Harry all but shouted. “Have you seen Blaise?”

Draco laughed. “Do you think other people play this game about us?”

Hermione and Harry looked thoughtful. Finally, she spoke. “If they do, I never want to find out.”

“Me neither,” Harry said. “Don’t need to know who would kill me. Though, it’d be interesting to know who would want to marry me if I wasn’t marrying you two.”

Draco and Hermione looked at each other briefly before looking at Harry, who seemed confused. “What?”

“We’re getting married?” Draco said, his voice a bit rough.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean like…” Harry trailed off, looking at the both of them with panic. “I was just saying that, not now, but in the future…I mean, maybe, you know?”

Hermione smiled and turned to face Draco. “Did he just propose to us in a haunted house?”

“I think he did,” Draco answered, smirking and ignoring the way Harry was shaking his head.

“Should we accept?” she asked, leaning into Draco conspiratorially.

“I don’t know…” Draco tapped his chin in mock thought. “I don’t see any rings.”

“Very funny,” Harry commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

In that moment the lights came back and the mechanical doors opened. Harry was the first to stand up. 

“Wait,” Hermione got quickly to her feet and grabbed him by the arm. “While I don’t think we’ll be able to get legitimately married, my answer is yes.”

Draco stood up. “Me too.”

“You know I wasn’t-” Harry’s words were abruptly cut short when Draco kissed him. 

“I always imagined Hermione would be the one to ask us to marry,” Draco said right after breaking the kiss. 

Harry started again. “I didn’t-” This time Hermione kissed him. 

“Can’t believe we’re engaged!” She grinned and offered her arm for him to take while Draco took her other side. 

Harry smiled, looking at the two happy faces in front of him. 

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> for more drabbles and triads, follow me on tumblr at amaliabones and hptriadsnet


End file.
